Be Mine
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!


**Well hello there! I really needed to get this out of my system, I may not be to keen with the whole Valentine's Day (I could seriously care less about getting flowers/whatever), and for some strange reason I had morbid thoughts going through my head. So I was in a pretty happy mood today, unlike every other Tuesday I'd be all tired and grumpy. And Danny's at least 17 or 18 in this, I couldn't think of an age. But anyway, this is a one sided Haunted Past I guess, with pieces of Pompous Pep thrown in there. I know, I know, but that's my favorite pairing .3. I wanted to write something horrible for such a sweet day. I have a bit of a case of writer's block with Double Trouble and Roller-skating Luxury (which its title will most likely be changing) so I'm going to be re-writing Tick Tock. That one is really getting on my nerves. **

**Enjoy.**

_Hush now, don't make a sound. Not a peep, keep it all down, don't let any noise fall from your twitching lips. Remember, you don't want him to find you, to touch you…to hurt you._

He covered his mouth and shut his eyes tightly, the speech playing in his head on repeat, silent hiccups shaking up his already trembling body. He just needed to stay hidden, to get out of the reach of the one thing that terrified him the most.

Himself.

That damn monster broke free from his prison, tiny and compacted, flawless for escape. Somehow-he didn't want to know how-_he _escaped with only one thing on _his_ mind. Revenge, short and to the point. All the time he thought he was safe, he never needed to worry about the horrid form of ectoplasm, but that all changed.

He was terribly frightened, huddled up in a dark closet, his heart thumping at an alarmingly fast pace, but he had more important matters to attend to. Not getting caught.

_Don't let him find you, don't let him get his hands on you, most importantly, don't let him hurt you. If you don't make a sound you'll be as good as free. Do. __**Not.**__ Make. One. Sound._

The room around him made an eerie creaking noise, making him drop his hands to his lap, large blue eyes widening with fear. He hoped with every fiber of his being that it was nothing, **begging **that the house was just settling. His body shook uncontrollably, unable to stop his movements no matter how hard he tried, and he was unable to stop a small whimper that came out of his mouth. He tensed for a moment and then scooted to the corner of closet, extremely cautious of the objects that were in his way.

_You're going to blow it; he's going to get you. Now keep your mouth shut and stop moving, if he finds you, everything will get worse than it already is._

The creaking happened again, and then another not too far from his hiding spot shortly after. There was definitely someone else in the room. But, but no one else was home besides him for the moment, at least to his knowledge. There were only two residents living in the large house in the first place. Should he call out the other's name?

_No, you don't want to give yourself away, just stay put._

**I don't want to, what if it's Vlad looking for me?**

_Don't play dumb, your "sweetheart" is still at work._

**He could have come home early, he's done it before.**

_What did he tell you when he left? 'I'll be home late.' Are you that stubborn?_

**You could be wrong…**

_Stop fooling yourself Danny._

Danny clutched his head tightly and shook it, mouthing the word 'no', and only that word. More voices joined the first, telling him to stay put and shut up. But ne needed to know who, or what was out there. For all he knew, it could be a simple ghost like the Box Ghost or Skulker, looking for Vlad or himself if they really needed to. His body was shaking so bad that he was making the shoes on the floor move with him. Little tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and his hands dug deeper on his head, blunt nails scraping at the skin. He couldn't take it any longer, the voices were yelling, barking orders at him, and pleading for him to stay in his place and not stray away.

_Don't move fr-_

"SHUT UP!"

Danny froze in place and his eyes widened even more as he covered his mouth, regretting that he lost his temper and letting the noise break free from him. He started to hear footsteps, the heel of them clunking softly, and growing stronger, slightly louder as they closed in on the closet's mahogany doors. Danny froze in place, too terrified to _go ghost_. All he could do was pull his knees to his chest, ready for the worst.

"Daniel, is that you?" A new voice reached his ears as the owner opened one of the doors, light pouring into the space dimly. Danny couldn't see their face, but he didn't need to, he knew that voice anywhere. He wiped his eyes and practically lunged himself at the figure, wrapping his arms tightly around them.

"Vlad, don't scare me like that!" He was near tears again as he snuggled into the older man's chest, and stopped short. He knew for a fact that Vlad was nicely built, toned and smooth. Right now, his chest felt as hard as a rock, he had never been built like this. Danny's body started shaking again; he didn't want to look up to see the man's face. This wasn't Vlad, this wasn't him at all.

Vlad started to chuckle, which then turned into laughter as he grabbed Danny and pulled him away from his chest. He continued laughing when the boy's face grew ten shades paler at how the laughter turned darker, more sadistic, so familiar and yet so unknown to him at the same time. His snowy hair grew longer and set itself aflame, skin turning sea foam green, and eyes going from that stormy blue he loved so much to crimson, bloody and evil.

"Hello there Danny…"

Danny gave a yell as he was now face to face with no longer Vlad, but Dan Phantom. He struggled violently to break out of the grip of the ghost, but he held on tight. Finally, Danny transformed to his ghostly counterpart and phased out of Dan's arms. He was about to take off and fly as far away as possible, maybe until he passed out, but his ankle was grabbed and the hand tightened until he felt the bone snap. He was slammed to the floor, gasping for breath and because of the pain he now felt in his foot. Dan sat on Danny's legs with his full weight, not allowing the boy to move them at all.

"Let go of me!" Danny screamed and pounded his fists on the spirit's broad chest, and before he knew it his wrists were grabbed and pulled over his head. Dan leaned down and bit at his ear, earning a soft groan.

"Not on you life." He purred and slammed his mouth onto the boy's, taking the opportunity to slither his forked tongue into Danny's mouth when he went to scream.

Danny shuddered and nearly gagged at how cold Dan's tongue was and the way it explored his mouth, and not to mention how he tasted. When Vlad kissed him like this he was always warm, and tasted of peppermint, always fresh and clean. Dan on the other hand had this taste he could not place or describe, it was too foreign and he wanted it to go away. He whimpered when his bottom lip was sucked on, but gave a sigh of relief when Dan pulled his lips away from his own, glad to no longer have to deal with his taste and the snake-like tongue being shoved down his throat. He did give out a gasp, however, when Dan sucked on the small piece of skin from his neck that showed, and then tore the collar of his suit to expose more skin. Dan smirked and dove in, biting Danny's neck harshly and drawing blood. Danny hissed in pain when Dan's tongue flicked at the gathering blood, tears threatening to fall.

_Don't let him see you cry; don't let him know that he's won…_

He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, he didn't care anymore. He started laughing, high-pitched and shaking. He didn't know why he started to laugh, nor did want to find out. He came to the conclusion that he was finally losing his mind, but that didn't stop him from gathering enough energy to blast Dan off of his small body. Danny still laughed as he stood on his feet, wincing when his injured ankle touched the ground. His tears came down faster, his voice rising as he clutched at his chest. Dan grunted and gave the boy a puzzled look, before giving a fanged smile and slamming his past self into the wall. Danny was now sobbing loudly laced with shrill giggles, as Dan let his hand light up an electrifying and terrifying green, and shot at the boy. He heard a scream and watched as Danny's blood splattered on the walls and his body. He took his hand covered in the thick greenish red liquid and lifted to his face, licking it clean.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

…**What did I just write? I hope all my morbid-ness came out in this, well the majority; the rest will be going into the re-written Tick Tock. Yes, I am ending it this way, you can use your imaginations to how Vlad finds the place when he returns to his house. Well, until later my lovelies! .3. - It's a kissy face. X3**


End file.
